


The night before christmas

by another_bad_opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chrasm, Chrimas, Chrysler - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Error's tired, Holidays, I act like I know shit but I don't, Ink's still an asshole, M/M, Snow, oh and they're humans now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_bad_opinion/pseuds/another_bad_opinion
Summary: I'm a beginning writer but I've also been reading since I was babey so I tried to make this aesthetic and came out deformed and I don't want it anymore





	The night before christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginning writer but I've also been reading since I was babey so I tried to make this aesthetic and came out deformed and I don't want it anymore

"How much longer?"

He paused, frostbitten lips catching between whitened teeth. The streetlamp glowed yellow, bringing on a sense of nostalgia. He welcomed it with open arms.

"Well, if it took us about an hour to get here it'll be about the same. I'm no mathematician, but I think the apartment didn't crawl further away while we were gone."

"Gee, thanks."

When he actually looked up, he was rewarded with the sight of a dark skinned man breathing into his palms in a vain effort to keep himself warm. Not that he could be smug about it, though, because in that moments he noted that his own discolored and pale hands covered with even paler snowflakes. He reached down, wiping said hands on ratty jeans and then shoving them into his beige hoodie. He shook his sideswept rainbow hair and grinned lopsidedly.

"No biggie. I'm always here to help out."

Fairly fed up with his companion's shenanigans, the second man brushed his bright scarlet dredlocks over his shoulder and grabbed the brown paper bags, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, whatever, Ink. If we want to get back home within that estimated hour, we better hurry. It's already past midnight."

"Aye aye, captain."

Ink quickly grabbed the remaining bags, pausing for a second to wrinkle his nose at the tacky 'happy holidays' scrawled on the side in comic sans. He didn't linger long, though; he was still suspicious that the glasses clad man would leave him behind to navigate home alone. Ink scrambled after him, tiger print shoes leaving footprints in the thin layer of snow.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here."

"Oh, come on, Error. You know you love me."

Error glanced back at him, golden eyes glinting in the already golden light. Something else was there, too; but it receded so quickly that what it may have been remained a mystery.

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
